This invention relates to a semiconductor device with a capacitor, especially a semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory and a method for manufacturing the same.
A capacitor having a dielectric layer made of tantalum oxide is disclosed in JP-A 2001-237401, JP-A 2003-100908 or JP-A 2004-23043.
The tantalum oxide in dielectric layer is amorphous just after the deposition. The dielectric constant of the amorphous tantalum oxide is lower than that of the polycrystalline tantalum oxide.